The Djinn Master's Prism
Access Go to The Pedestal of Sky. Hail the Guard and answer him NO. He turns aggro as a normal easy heroic mob lvl 65+++. Kill him and loot the chest he drops for one fabled lore no-trade Scale of the Master needed for entrance to the Djinn Master's Prism raid zone will be found. 12 hour lock out is applied so every group member can be equipped by re-entering and killing the guard again and again. You do NOT have to defeat the dragons to get the scale. **scale and music box must be equipped before trying to enter The Djinn Masters Prism** !Important! EVERY group member must have Scale of the Master equipped for group to enter. (can be removed once inside) Zone in is at the tower with Kedar the Curator. Strategy The secret to defeating the DM is the djinn weakness to music. This is hinted at throughout the lore. so before entering you will have wanted to complete the quest The Handcrafted Music Box. Having the reward from this quest will trigger the next part. Upon entering zone a message will appear telling a hint of what song is needed to defeat the DM. Named on the way to the master will drop the song needed. Named Guardian Tyniss (65 Epic x4) Attacks: Heat, Crushing Honorguard Maro Joavao (66 Epic x3 with two 66 Epic x3 an Uruvan spirit servant) Attacks: Magic, Crushing Honorguard Taro Joavao (66 Epic x3 with two 66 Epic x3 an Uruvan spirit servant) Attacks: Cold, Crushing Songs *Music for Aria of Midnight *Music for Song of the Muse *Music for Ballad of Temptation Song will tell the 4 verses needed to be played. Instruments will be dropped by adds (Uruvan elite guard) at The Djinn Master. Assign each instrument to a member of the raid and have them responsible for it's playing and placement. You can tell the note of the instrument by the name. It will be the same as the musicboxes: Rizlona - F -------- (Bone Xylophone) Brusco - E -------- (Harp) Kelkarn - C & D ---- (Lute) Kazumi - A -------- (Chimes) Selos - G --------- (Drum) S'narris (Sirran)- B - (Jug) Instruments must be placed in a circle all at the right distance from each other so that they are Harmonizing. (They will glow when they are Harmonizing.) Once in position each person should stand on the instrument and mark it's waypoint for later quick placement. A good location is to the left of The Djinn Master. It gives enough room to setup the instruments and a nice corner to avoid getting knocked all over the room from the knockback the DM will be throwing out. Pull The Djinn Master. Djinn Master can only be damaged to 75% before a heal will kick in. While working the Djinn Masters health down to 75% Djinn Master must be pulled into the direct center of the instruments and when in place rooted with a musicbox. (he becomes immune to root after being rooted 6 times) The instruments will display a "Play" option when right-clicked when he is in the correct position While the DM is rooted you have 60 seconds to Play the first verse of the Song. Have 1 person call out the notes to be played on ventrilo and the person with that instrument verify it has been played. This will remove the healing buff and allow the Djinn Master to be damaged up to 50% at this point the instruments will disappear and adds will spawn and must be killed to get instruments back. Replace instruments using the premade waypoints, position DM back in center and root him when in place. Play Second verse. Can now damage DM to 25%. Instruments disappear, adds spawn, kill adds, get instruments, position instruments, position DM, Root . Play 3rd verse, can now damage to 10%. Instruments disappear for last time, adds spawn, kill adds, get instruments, position instruments, position DM, Root. Play 4th verse and kill The Djinn Master. Note that during all of this the Djinn Master will be hitting you with a Knockback Stun so keep your back to a wall. Also note that high-levelled players may attempt to over-DPS his heals and successfully killing him. Although this is difficult when his minimum health is 75%, it becomes more and more easy when verses are played. The Djinn Master Attacks: Rage of the Djinn - Mental (Knockback, Stun, Root AOE) Soul Rend - Divine Songs & Verses Music for Aria of Midnight *Verse 1 - E B A G F C (Harp Jug Chimes Drum Xylo Lute) *Verse 2 - G B A C E F (Drum Jug Chimes Lute Harp Xylo) *Verse 3 - A E C F B G (Chimes Harp Lute Xylo Jug Drum) *Verse 4 - D A B F G E (Lute Chimes Jug Xylo Drum Harp) Music for Song of the Muse *Verse 1 - B G C E A F (Jug Drum Lute Harp Chimes Xylo) *Verse 2 - A G B F C E (Chimes Drum Jug Xylo Lute Harp) *Verse 3 - F E C A B G (Xylo Harp Lute Chimes Jug Drum) *Verse 4 - D G E A B F (Lute Drum Harp Chimes Jug Xylo) Music for Ballad of Temptation *Verse 1 - F A E G B C (Xylo Chimes Harp Drum Jug Lute) *Verse 2 - E F C A B G (Harp Xylo Lute Chimes Jug Drum) *Verse 3 - G A B C F E (Drum Chimes Jug Lute Xylo Harp) *Verse 4 - D F A G E B (Lute Xylo Chimes Drum Harp Jug) Working Placement It is unknown if the placement if the same of every person, but here is a working combination: *Xylophone : -278.71, -4.56, -147.42. *Guitar : -277.93, -5.62, -160.21 *Harp: -289.30, -5.62, -168.46 *Jug : -291.34, -5.62, -153.70 *Chimes : -299.28, -5.62, -141.85 *Drums : -304.62, -4.87, -155.87 And here is an image of the placing: Loot armor loot of DM *24 Argent Blade of Speed \aITEM 1601175211 2139307861:Argent Blade of *Speed\/a *26 Cold-Forged Breastplate \aITEM -829261316 -1768488750:Cold-Forged Breastplate\/a *28 Djinn Bracelet of the Sky \aITEM 102932550 1962842243:Djinn Bracelet of the Sky\/a *29 Djinn Channeling Crystal \aITEM -1155655476 -1056963680:Djinn Channeling Crystal\/a *30 Dreamweave Robe \aITEM 292172550 406683374:Dreamweave Robe\/a *36 Metallic Hoop of the Void \aITEM -1782174802 1980092735:Metallic Hoop of the Void\/a *40 Obsidian Katar \aITEM 14860676 -91282551:Obsidian Katar\/a *50 Silversilk Robe \aITEM -1310260490 -1196404962:Silversilk Robe\/a *53 Truesilver Coif \aITEM 663678440 786014208:Truesilver Coif\/a *54 Truesilver Rapier \aITEM 1030132906 564146868:Truesilver Rapier\/a *55 Truesilver Tunic \aITEM 368976486 -1155129503:Truesilver Tunic\/a Maps /* Insert Map Pics Here /*